


[Art] The Seafoam Soldier

by seinmit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Digital Art, Gen, Merperson Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit
Summary: Bucky lost his legs in the fall from the train; HYDRA saw an opportunity to create an elite underwater operative.





	[Art] The Seafoam Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoMida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/gifts).


End file.
